1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner, a method of manufacturing toner, a developer, and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Background
In the field of electrophotographic image forming technology, demand for high-quality full-color images is increasing. To meet such demand, toner particles that constitute the toners used to form images are required to be smaller to more precisely reproduce electrostatic latent images. Smaller toner particles have an advantage in dot and line reproducibility, and moreover, they can make the resulting image thinner. Such smaller toner particles are generally obtainable by various polymerization processes.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 03-237468 discloses a toner including a p-phenyl calix(n)arene compound as a charge controlling agent.
However, there is a problem in that such a charge controlling agent is likely to decompose and is difficult to disperse when used for a toner manufactured through a polymerization process.